Crazy
by Criminal-Feferi
Summary: So, I made a bunch of characters trickster for people to give me ideas for what they should do, Everything must be T rated. I'll add in more characters if people want me too. This used to be called Tricksters, but I decided to change the name. On hiatus due to school.
1. Chapter 1

"Listen to me, you can't stay here," a female human tries to explain to a bunch of…tricksters. A bunch of Homestuck characters ended up trickster, and they have taken this female human's house. The characters that have become trickster are Cronus Ampora, Eridan Ampora, John Egbert, Kanaya Maryam, Kankri Vantas, Karkat Vantas, Kurloz Makara, Latula Pyrope, Meulin Leijon, Mituna Captor, Nepeta Leijon, Porrim Maryam, Roxy Lalonde, and Sollux Captor. They've all been sent to this female's house from Hussie, which isn't a good idea.

Hussie wants her to get ideas from the internet to make these tricksters do. Of course they will do anything, but can the female survive is the question. The female isn't pleased at all. She might have just recently had a trickster faze where everything she wanted to see related to Homestuck as trickster, but that is now over, and this isn't going to help her finish her fanfictions.

"Fine fine, I'll ask people what they want you to do, but no buckets, understand?" asks the female, and all the trolls moan out in unhappiness, "Listen, you have to follow my rules, no buckets, no skateboarding and no breaking stuff. Stay out of my room at all times, and if you break any of these rules, then I will throw you out and you will have to go find someone else to live with."

She's dead serious, and everyone takes a seat on the floor as she gets back onto her laptop. "I don't know if anyone will request anything right away, but it's worth a shot. If I don't get anything within the first few days, then you are going back to the dark parts of the dream bubbles," says the female, typing away at her computer.

* * *

_Ok, so I got this idea where people will send me ideas on what these characters (as tricksters) will do. So if you want them to do crazy stuff, that is T rated (no buckets but sloppy makeouts), then send it to me as a review or PM and I'll most likely write it as soon as possible. If I don't write it right away, then I'll be saving it for another chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, the human checks on one of her new fanfictions, the "Tricksters" fanfiction that she (in her opinion) just pulled the first chapter out of her ass. She then checks on the other new fanfiction, sad that no one seemed to like it enough to even review on how it should be worked on.

"There has to be some DirkRoxy fans that see them in the moirail quadrant," whispers this human, as some mumbles and sounds are heard behind her. The tricksters are getting restless, and only two people found this idea interesting enough to give her some ideas. Pretty much only ship ideas, but not bad ones, "Might as well tell them what needs to be done."

The female human turns around to find an Eridan behind her. Natural reflect was to punch him in the face, but she was able to hold her reflects back. The one song that she's been listening to, Violet Prince, is still playing, as the trickster turns to look at her.

"wwhy HELLO looks like im the first one to actually TALK to you, " says the trickster Eridan, a wide grin on his face.

"Back away," says the female, pushing Eridan back a bit.

"but wwhy," asks Eridan, stepping closer.

"Personal space, that's why," says the human, "Now go sit down somewhere, I have stuff to do with some other people. Giggling can suddenly be heard behind Eridan, and the female stands up to see what is going on.

What the human saw was Karkat sitting on top of the small red couch with John on his back. John isn't just somewhat hanging on Karkat's back, but also eating some of the candy corn out of his hair. Karkat is giggling like a mad school girl, and it's disturbing our only sane character.

If it wasn't bad enough, this currently unnamed female human had to watch a ship, that she doesn't ship, unfold before her. Karkat turns around the John, and a crazy, which is expected from trickster, embrace begins. As what all Homestucks would call it, it is, in fact, a sloppy makeout between Karkat Vantas and John Egbert.

Our unnamed OC unintentionally rests her head on Eridan, not wanting to see the sloppy makeout, "I don't ship them, not even in the moirail quadrant." Eridan picks her up, wanting to look her in the face, but that's when she punches him in the stomach. "Don't pick me up ever," she growls at Eridan. He merely gives her a grin, making her want to punch something.

Giggles can be heard again, and this unnamed human looks over to the rest of the tricksters. Nepeta has found her way in between Karkat and John. All three of them are giggling like murderous school kids, and it doesn't sit well with the supposed to be peaceful atmosphere of the house.

Soon though very soon, Karkat and Nepeta have their own sloppy makeout session, making our nameless female human more comfortable, because KatNep is actually one of her ships. Even though when they were done, it was John's turn to makeout with Nepeta, and that just disturbed her more.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right, everyone settle down. We have stuff to do," says the female, clapping her hands once to silence everyone. She looks around the tricksters, noticing something strange going on. All of them seem to be sitting on each other's laps, and eating the candy out of each other's hair. "Excuse me for a moment," says the unnamed human before running to the bathroom. All the tricksters giggle as she ran away before munching on each other intently. Sometimes they would switch around and simply eat the candy out of each other's hair.

When the female human came back, she looks to the two knew trickster, Jane and Jake. "Jane, Jake, children?" is all that she needed to say before the two started to giggle and laugh like maniacs.

"Why, very many, hundreds at least," giggles Jane, really happy that sickens the female.

"All right, let me see what is next," says the nameless human. She turns to look over to Karkat to find Kankri licking one of his horns. Nepeta is gently nibbling on his other horn, as he giggles insanely. Strangely, no one can look away from the scene.

After it though, a bucket was thrown at Kankri. Right as it was about to hit his head, it disappears out of the whole place. When everyone looks to Kankri, he is staring at the unnamed human, raising his eyebrows in a high suggestive way. The female is surprised by Kankri's look, and she puts a chair between them. "No, don't look at me like that," says the female.

"L99k like what?" asks Kankri, smiling at her with a very wrong thought in his head.

"The look on your face, stop it," commands the female.

"I d9n't kn9w what y9u are talking a69ut," says Kankri.

"Just stay back Kankri, I really don't want to punch you," says the female, and Kankri just grins at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you on my arm?" asks Rozz, the female human tasked to keep all of the tricksters in line.

"to keep you company," says Eridan, clinging onto Rozz's arm.

"I don't need company."

"Yes you do, everyone needs company."

"People also need privacy, and I haven't gotten any yet."

"That's fine, you can spend your privacy with me."

"That's not the point of privacy. Privacy is supposed to be alone time."

"It's only us in this room," says Eridan, having a seductive smile on his face.

"No, I will not," says Rozz, trying to get him to let go of her arm. She failed miserably, but he doesn't say anything. She attempts to write some more of her fanfiction, and Eridan reads it as she types. The two are silent, as the song Flare, from Homestuck Volume 8, plays on repeat and the typing of keys on a keyboard are heard.

Rozz glances to the seadweller, noticing a serious face across his features. She types a bit aimlessly, as she thinks about his face. She's interrupted with a "Why did you write that?" She looks over what she just wrote, surprised by the sentence she just wrote.

"Oh shit, I shouldn't have done that," says Rozz, quickly deleting the last few sentences.

"Why did you write it?" asks Eridan again, kind of sounding like a little kid has he did it.

"It's nothing. I was planning on doing that later, looks like I accidently did it now," says Rozz, lighting giving a fake laugh.

"Then why didn't you leave it?"

"It's meant for later on in the story, obviously not right now. The ship is only starting towards those feelings. It must wait in till later for that to happen."

"Oh, that makes sense," says Eridan, resting his head on her arm. Rozz looks at him a bit before typing some more. _Maybe it isn't too bad to let Eridan stay with me. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone except Sollux go into the backyard," yells Rozz, holding the back door open for them to go out of. Aradia is standing next to her, wondering why she was asked to come over. All the trickster fly out the door, surprising Aradia. "Apologizes Aradia, as I said before, Tricksters never do anything normally," says Rozz, looking over to Aradia.

"Oh that's fine. You said Sollux was here?" she asks, a gentle smile on her face.

"Yes he is, now please be careful, I don't want another trickster on my hands. If you need any help, just shout and I'll be there," says Rozz, putting on some flip flops.

"I will, don't worry," Aradia sees Sollux flying up. Rozz waves a small bit before walking out. She goes into her backyard, where all the tricksters are at, and pulls out her pen. She writes in the air a bit before a trampoline randomly appears.

"All right, everyone inside," Rozz says, opening up the trampoline. All the tricksters instantly pile in, immediately jumping on it. Rozz stays outside, not wanting to get hurt in there. She looks one of the windows, and she sees Sollux trying to make Aradia trickster.

She wasn't able to do anything though, due to the fact that Kankri randomly fell on her. "Kankri, get off me!" Rozz nearly yells that as laughter and giggles are heard from inside the trampoline and from Kankri.

"Why w9uld I d9 that?" asks Kankri, obviously not getting off her.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to make sure you go back to whatever dark corner of the dream bubbles you came from," threatens Rozz, not happy at all. Kankri doesn't believe her and continues to lie on her, causing a groan to happen.

Suddenly, the back door opens and Aradia walks out, perfectly fine. Not trickster, and not even any drops of mind honey on her. Rozz looks surprised, wondering how she was able to not go trickster.

"Thanks for letting me talk to Sollux," says Aradia, walking over to them.

"What do you think about it?"

"Oh, what I think about him being trickster?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. Someone wanted to know, and yeah, readers can be mean if you don't give them what they want."

"Well, if punching him tells anything about how I feel about it, then there you go."

"That's perfect! You are amazing Aradia."

"Oh, it was nothing. I have to go now, so I'll see if I can stop by later."

"All right, see you in till that chapter," says Rozz as Aradia disappears. Kankri still lies on our poor Rozz, and Eridan actually joins in on it. _Hussie, how did we ever meet and how was this ever provoked from you? I seriously want to fucking know. _


	6. Chapter 6

Now that everyone is back inside from the trampoline, Rozz decides to make them all play a game. She just can't decide on which game to play. Ah, one comes to mind that makes her smile contently.

"Everyone, we will play the silent game. It means that on the count of three, everyone needs to be quiet, and whoever can stay quiet the longest wins!" says Rozz, overly excited about it.

"ARE YOU GOING TO BE PLAYING WITH US?" asks Karkat.

"I am, and usually when I play this game, I win," Rozz has a huge smile on her face, looking a little creepy with it too.

"Wh4t w1ll th3 w1nn3r w1n?" asks Latula.

"I haven't decided yet, now everyone on the count of three be quiet. One… Two… Three," Rozz silences everyone, wondering who would actually win now.

* * *

_I'll be taking requests of who will actually win the silent game, and don't be afraid to give me some of your ideas to use. _


	7. Chapter 7

"HOW DID AN ELEPHANT GET HERE?!" was Rozz's reaction to the random elephant in her backyard. All the tricksters are with her and most of them a floating around her. Kankri is the one that has his arms lumped over her shoulders, looking over her right one, and Eridan is the one that is constantly holding onto her left arm.

No one said anything as they all stared up at the elephant. "All right, all tricksters pick up with elephant and move him to the street. I don't want him or her breaking anything on this property. Now go!" demands Rozz, but no one listens to her. "You won't get any more candy for a month if you don't…" that made them move.

After they all picked up the elephant, they 'carefully' moved it to the street. It walks down the street, breaking a few cars here and there. They all watch it go down the street and some authorities drive by, not seeming to care at the currently flying people at just one house. "Let's just go inside before you are all taken into custody," Rozz says, turning around with Kankri and Eridan, "I need to just lie my head down for a bit and hope that nothing really crazy happens when I do."

All the tricksters follow her inside, finding their usual places in the house. Rozz lies down on the couch, forgetting that both Eridan and Kankri will lie with her. "Can you two leave me alone for a bit?"

"n9pe," they both say in unison, lying right alongside with her.

"This couch isn't big enough for all three of us, so you two have to get off."

"9h, we can just lie 9n each 9ther."

"And break the couch, so no."

"but it wwouldn't be fun if you lied all by yourself."

"This isn't supposed to be fun," Rozz and the two tricksters bicker back and forth a bit before she just gives up and lets them lie with her.


	8. Chapter 8

"You guys have to read this story that must be really lame and Mary-Sue like. I honestly haven't read it, because I choose not too and I'm not in the fandom anymore," says Rozz, making a trickster proof laptop for the tricksters to read on, "Tell me when you are done." The trickster have been asked to read My Immortal, which, if I'm (author) correct, then it's a Harry Potter fanfiction that is famous for not being good. Maybe I should read it just to see how bad it is, or should I? I'll see what you guys say about it.

A few hours later, all the tricksters are done with My Immortal and they start acting it out. "You guys need to calm down. It's just a story," says Rozz, watching them.

"9h, y9u just want t9 j9in us, d9n't y9u?" asks Kankri, grinning.

"No I don't, stay away Kankri."

"J9in us, it's really fun."

"No, you stop coming towards me this instant."

"N9 I w9n't," Kankri grabs Rozz's arms and lifts her into the air. He flies up to the ceiling and holds Rozz to him.

"Kankri, let me go," demands Rozz, scared a bit by the Vantas.

"N9things wr9ng with this."

"It is wrong, and I don't like it."

"9h, y9u kn9w that y9u are fine with this."

"No I'm not, let me go, Kankri," Rozz says with a small quiver in her voice, and Kankri lets her go. She seriously thought that she was going to hit the floor, but she feels a pair of arms grabbing her. She looks to the person to find Eridan flying also. "You fucking douche bags, don't ever fucking do that again," she hisses at the Ampora and Vantas, Kankri flying over to the two.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, hey, hey, I know ,it's Harry Potter, and I still like it, I'm just not in the fandom anymore. I was, but not anymore. Everyone can choose which fandoms they're in, and I chose mine. Of course, if someone requested a Harry Potter fanfiction, I'll try my best writing it. I'm just not in the fandom anymore, that's all. _

Rozz finishes up her reply to one of her friends/followers (She considers quite a few of her followers friends, even though they like never talk). Everyone is usually surprised when they hear that she isn't in the Harry Potter fandom, but she still enjoys the movies and books, she just doesn't fangirl over them. She looks behind her to the trickster, glad that they are all sleeping. She got all the blankets in the house to cover them all up with. John, Karkat and Nepeta are lying in one cuddle heap. Kurloz and Meulin are cuddled together in one corner, as Jake and Jane are in the other corner. Latula and Mituna are hugging each other in their sleep, as about everyone else is in one pile of each other and blankets.

Rozz gets up silently, careful not to make any noise, in fear of waking one of them. She quickly gets something to eat, hungry beyond belief. As she eats the peach that was untouched in the fridge, the idea of playing some Mass Effect 3 pops into her head. _Wouldn't hurt to play a few multi-player games, would it?_ She finishes eating the peach and goes into the front room.

There, all electronics are turned off, and Rozz turns on the flat screen tv and PS3, picking up her black controller. She's the only one who uses the black controller, for her dad uses the silver one they have. When everything is loaded up and ready to be used, she turns to volume to a nice 10, just loud enough for her to hear, but not load enough to wake anyone.

After a few minutes of stuff loading, she goes to her favorite type of character, Quariun Infiltrator. She spends about 2 hours playing multi-player with people, mostly taking over machines and head shots with her sniper rifle. Right after she finished a game, a sleepy Karkat comes in.

"Hey Karkat, nice nap?" asks Rozz, not really looking at him as she upgrades her skills and weapon. Karkat merely walks over to her and sits next to her, a blanket dragging behind him. She looks over to him, as he sits down next to her and rests his head on her shoulder. "Still sleepy?" Karkat nods his head slightly, trying to say yes.

Rozz gently kisses the top of his head, "Get some sleep, you're still a wiggler." Karkat nuzzles her, falling asleep quickly. Rozz stays in place, not wanting to wake Karkat from his sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few more games, Sollux randomly walks in. Karkat is still vast asleep on Rozz, and she carefully looks over to Sollux. He sits down on the other side of her, not saying anything at all. A new game begins and she starts playing again, letting Sollux watch her.

They sit that in silence, Sollux actually moving closer to her every few minutes. She's used to them in her personal space by now, considering that they don't care for personal space themselves. "Do you want to play?" asks Rozz, taking over some robots.

"2ure," says Sollux, and silence from their voices is covered by the tapping of buttons. Sollux watches her take many headshots, the heads exploding. Once it was over, she handed the controller over to Sollux.

"Good luck," says Rozz, as Sollux takes the controller and waits for the next game to begin. Rozz watches the screen, as a Karkat wakes up and cuddles her. Sollux notices and tries to snuggle with Rozz. She just sits here, letting the two have their strange cuddle war happen.


End file.
